Brujah Antitribu
During the Anarch Revolt, the young majority of Clan Brujah was the first and most vocal to rally the cause. The elders of the clan, after passing interest in the challenge to the other elders' status quo, judged the anarchs to be in error. After much debate and posturing, the elders and loyal childer of Clan Brujah turned their backs on the "daft and dangerous" vampires who called themselves anarchs. As a result, the Brujah anarchs, who almost unanimously refuses to bow to the Convention of Thorns, bear a tremendous grievance against the parent clan and support the Sabbat with fervor. Unlike the Camarilla Brujah, Sabbat Brujah often feel very strongly for their sect -- while Camarilla Brujah bemoan their apathetic elders and spend their nights fighting in the parking lots of punk rock nightclubs, the Brujah antitribu have taken the Great Jyhad to the elders and Antediluvians themselves. Of all the clans of the Sabbat, the Brujah antitribu are probably the most like their parent clan, with a few striking differences. The clan not only supports its sect with enthusiasm, it takes an active part in the nightly conquest and Jyhad that has made the recent Sabbat war effort so successful. Although still waters may run deep, the sanguinary turbulence among the Brujah antitribu does not indicate lack of intellect or profundity on their part. Brujah antitribu make brutal shock troops and effective foot-soldiers for the Sabbat, and they find their greatest comfort in this role. Ruthless and vicious to the last, the Brujah antitribu enjoy their martial roles. As the Damned, they reason, why not indulge in a little violence and sadism to pass the innumerable nights? Fewer dissidents find their place among the Sabbat Brujah than in the ranks of the Camarilla, but that seems to be because the Brujah antitribu have better luck -- or skill -- choosing childer who are not so arbitrarily contrary. The Sabbat Brujah are likely the most numerous non-Lasombra or Tzimisce members of the Sabbat, due to the fact that the clan is the least disposed to seeing the big picture. They take what they want when they want it, whether it is new childer, desirable vessels, shares of their cities vice trade or the money in your pocket, and woe be to whomever would stand in their way. Other Sabbat frequently consider the Brujah antitribu base and classless, while the clan sees itself as the closest in ideology to the Sabbat's original intent -- freedom. Of late, many Brujah antitribu have grown frustrated with the antiquated leadership of the Lasombra and Tzimisce, and they have plotted their own spectacular plans and won their own victories. Most members of this clan find places among the Loyalist faction, and some few manage to transcend their atavistic urges to become productive members of the Black Hand or Inquisition. Indeed, the Brujah antitribu seem to be on the cusp of something momentous, and only time will tell what their nights hold in store. Nickname: Brutes Appearance: Brujah antitribu want to scare the hell out of those who look on them. Shocking hairstyles, painful piercings, tattoos and severe clothing all earmark the members of the Brujah antitribu. Some packs composed exclusively of Brujah antitribu adopt similar styles of dress, like urban gangs, while individual Brutes tend to affect whatever makes everyone around them uncomfortable (which takes some doing among the Sabbat). Members of this clan may resemble punks, gangsters, Mafiosi, soldiers of fortune or anything else they feel like, pal. Haven: When the Brujah antitribu bother with establishing a private haven, it tends to occupy the back corners of their minds. As such, abandoned gas stations, disreputable nightclubs, churches and other "why would you go there?" places enjoy favor among the clan. For the most part, however, Brujah antitribu don't give a toss about where they stay. After all, haven maintenance is someone else's responsibility -- the Brujah antitribu have asses to kick. Background: The Brujah antitribu select their childer from a wide range of backgrounds; members have very little in common other than nasty, rebellious natures and a penchant for violence. Most Brujah antitribu hail from blue-collar upbringings, and few have completed much in the way of formal education, but aside from those broad caveats, Brutes Embrace whomever they think would be useful or mean. Character Creation: Brutes may have any concept, and they display a wide variety of Natures and Demeanors (which tend toward the martial or sadistic). Physical Attributes tend to be primary, as are Talents and Skills. Brujah antitribu tend to forego Backgrounds, considering them weak ties to the mortal world, but a growing minority have some form of Resources (generally from illegal or clandestine operations). Sabbat Brujah tend to uphold Humanity through their entire unlives, less out of moral preference than a simple lack of interest in the philosophies of more rigorous ethical codes. Of course, these Humanity traits tend to hover around the 4 - 6 level, and those rare Brujah antitribu who achieve more than a century of unlife have low scores indeed. Most are barely able to keep their beasts at bay. Clan Disciplines: Celerity, Potence, Presence Weaknesses: Like Camarilla Brujah, Sabbat Brujah have the same undead passion and inclination towards excitement burning in their blood. All frenzy difficulties increase by two for Brujah antitribu characters, to a maximum of 10. Brujah antitribu tend to be less offended about their radical moods than Camarilla Brujah, and many take perverse pleasure in their boiling tempers. Organization: Organization is an uncomfortable concept to many Brujah antitribu, who prefer to take things one night as a time and do what they will whenever they get the urge. Brutes sometimes support the ideas of the Loyalists, and enjoy the lack of formality associated with allegiance to that cause. The Brujah antitribu sometimes hold Raves (and, less frequently, Rants) like the Brujah of the Camarilla, though these bashes are more like to revolve around carnage and wanton destruction than discussion and debate. Quote: "Fuck! Did you see how easy that guy's arm popped off? I barely pulled on it! These fucking juicebags make me sick."